Kagome's Wish and Vampire's Origins
by hiei-fan-11
Summary: Times are wrong. Kagome accidentaly creates vampires. She moves to Forks, Washington with her mate, Inuyasha, her daughter, Izayoi, and their adopted son, Shippo. They meet the Cullens. Vampires origins are revealed.
1. Of dreams and wishes

June 29th, 1499, about 3:00 pm

I had a dream about Inu-kun last night. We were on the beach, which is odd, and we were kissing!

We both seemed to be enjoying it, though. When we broke apart, he said that he loved me! just

when I was about to say that I loved him, Shippo woke me up. I know he would never love me, but I

wish that he did. I have loved him for a long time, and he doesn't even know it yet. It hurts every time

he goes to see Kikyo. The odd thing about it is, every time he says that I mean nothing to him, I see

hesitance and sadness in his eyes. It's as if he didn't want to say it, and that he was sad about

having to say it, like I meant everything to him. Oh, how I wish I could read his mind. Then I could

possibly find out what he thinks about me.


	2. Of yōkai and kisses

July 14, 1499, about 11:00 am

I kissed him today! It may have been because his youkai blood took over, but it was still nice.

After a few seconds of the kiss, he snapped out of it and kissed me back. When we pulled apart,

he told me that he loved me. I didn't believe him at first, but then he explained that he felt he owed

Kikyo that much, but now he had more to live for. We kissed again, and walked back to camp,

holding hands. When we got back, Sango and Miroku were asleep.


	3. Of conceiving hanyō children

August 25th, 1499, about 5:00 pm

Finally, after about a month, we did it! It was amazing, Inu-kun is really great at it. I woke up this

morning and saw that he was awake, so i said good morning and told him that last night was

amazing. He smiled, then breathed in and his jaw dropped. he told me I was with pup! I was

confused at first, but he explained that I was pregnant, and I smiled. He asked if I was ashamed

to be carrying his pup, and I said that I was very happy to be carrying his child. He smiled, and

we started to discuss names. We decided that, if it was a girl, we'd name her after his mother, and

if it was a boy, he'd be named Sosuke.


	4. Of telling parents and love

March 22nd, 1500, about 3:00 pm

Today, Inu-kun went to Totosai to get a sword made for our kid. I know it will look great and be

powerful, just like Tetsusaiga. We told Momma yesterday, and she was fine with it, much to Inu-kun's

surprise. I know that Momma and Sota like Inu-kun and know that I like him, so I figured they would be.

He decided that he would train our kid, which I am thankful for, since I don't know when Naraku will

pop up next.


	5. Of birthing and weapons

May 23rd, 1500, about 7:00 pm

Today, Izayoi was born at 12:15 pm. She is so cute! She has black hair with white streaks, grey ears,

green eyes, claws, and fangs. Inu-kun showed me the sword. it looked nice. It was like a huge sai, and he

said that Totosai told him that the attacks were called 'Hail Storm', 'Tidal Wave', 'Fire Ball', Tornado Strike',

'Earthquake Shaker', 'Purifying light', 'Hell's Revenge', 'Lightning strike', and 'Poison whip'. She already

looks like she is 3 years old, and can talk and walk as well.


	6. Of weapons and training

July 6th, 1500, about 6:00 pm

Inu-kun said that Izayoi is done with her sword training now, so I'm gonna train her Miko powers. She

already looks 15, and has started aging as slowly as a full youkai. Not much happened today.


	7. Of whatever it is

March 21st, 2000, about 9pm

Yesterday, I saw my momma again. I told her that Inu-kun, Shippo, Izayoi and I were moving to

Forks, a city in the United States. It's a good thing that I made them learn English, so now all of us

are fluent. We are already in our house in Forks. Tomorrow, I'm driving us to school in my Camry.

Shippo is in the same grade as us, thanks to his shape-shifting abilities.


	8. The origins almost revealed

March 22nd, 2000, about 11 pm

Earlier at school, I felt a semi-demonic aura, just like my family's. I pin-pointed it, and found that it

was a family of 5 teenagers. I walked up to them and asked if I could sit there. They all nodded, and

I waved Shippo, Inu-kun, and Izayoi over. I said 'Hi, I'm Kagome Taisho, this is Inuyasha Taisho, and

Shippo and Izayoi Taisho.' When I finished, I felt something poking at my mind, so I gathered some Miko

energy on instinct and pushed the probe back. The bronze-haired boy hissed in pain. 'Stay outta my

mind! I may have been born in 1983, but I am way older than you, and I know you're like me.' 'How are

you older than me? I'm 99 and you're-' I cut him off. '517 and counting. Inu-kun is at least 600, Shippo

is at least 520, and Izayoi is 500.' Their jaws dropped. The blond boy said 'Carlisle will want to hear about

this.' 'Time travel?' the bronze-haired boy said. I nodded. 'C'mon, let's skip the rest of the day and go

talk to your creator.' So, we went back to their house, where I learned that the bronze-haired one was

Edward, the pixie was Alice, the blond girl was Rosalie, the brown-haired boy was Emmett, the blond

teen was Jasper, the caramel-haired lady was Esme, and the blond man was Carlisle, the first one that

I created.


End file.
